


Lights Out

by ElsaCha



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha
Summary: *现实向*珉浩*不知道为什么一个黄色脑洞，写得这么纠结又不好吃。肉又小又柴，对不起大家。
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	Lights Out

在舞台上用余光关注允浩，是沈昌珉的习惯。这位热情十足的哥，总是让人忍不住挂心，是不是又忘记旧伤未愈太过拼命了，是不是又兴奋过度没看见脚下的舞台正在移动，总要看着允浩好好的，才能安心继续自己的表演。

但更主要的原因是，郑允浩在台上永远发着光，让昌珉根本不舍得移开视线。当灯光亮起的时候，从内到外散发出的强大气场，和艳丽妖冶的表情，是极致凌厉的诱惑。即使在这个人的身边站了将近20年，沈昌珉依旧神奇于舞台上下的郑允浩怎么可以如此不同，仿佛是另一个人格吧。

在台上是最默契的伙伴，在生活上是长久陪伴的恋人，但沈昌珉依旧有时会觉得不满足。明明已经占据了对方的绝大部分人生，为什么心底黑暗的情绪依旧在叫嚣滋长呢？

奇怪的不安情绪只能用加倍的拥抱，亲吻，和做爱，来填补，可是好像怎么也不够，心底的情绪仿佛是张着大口的困兽，不断吞噬，不停冲撞。

直到拿到了名为Jealous的单曲，Jealous of myself。原来我是这么不知足的弟弟啊，阿沈默念着歌词想着，甚至连和你一起站上舞台的自己也要嫉妒。

意识到自己心中的困兽名为嫉妒之后，昌珉在舞台上注视允浩的时候总是忍不住冒出一些牵连到下半身的想法。当然理智如他，是不可能让这些小冲动影响到表演进程的。但这些缠绕在脑海的旖旎想法，在一场一场的演出下，日渐堆积发酵。

沈昌珉有时也会思考，他们这种地域性恋爱模式到底是不是真的适合他们？在韩国结束工作就各自回家，平时基本只靠短信或是电话联系，也很少两人一起吃饭或是聚会活动。有着各自的朋友圈和生活方式。毕竟两人真的是完全不同的极与极。

然而在日本，东方神起仿佛就像身体里的磁场突然启动，紧紧吸在一起，密不可分。同吃同住，一起上节目，一起拍摄，一起练习，一起下班回家，最后一同窝在暖暖的被窝里睡觉。没有工作的日子也会一同去超市，一起去锻炼，偶尔去海边或是山里走走，晚上当然少不了在熟悉的床上，或是酒店的某些地方，尽情地做爱。对于30多岁的健康男性来说，性生活的质量和数量都是很重要的。得益于他们的工作，身材和体力都保持的很好的两人，在做爱方面是非常合拍的。这么多年来，他们也解锁了各种场景和姿势，最令阿沈回味应该是北海道的温泉里，嗯，大阪高层酒店的玻璃窗前也不错，但这些都无法填补昌珉对聚光灯下的允浩的渴求。

昌珉脑海中时常有两只小鬼在吵架，扇着白色小翅膀的那只总是推推眼镜，认真地强调，“不可以噢，昌珉已经是成熟的大人了，在舞台上扑倒哥哥这种冲动的事情，不可以噢！而且哥哥会害羞的！”

黑色翅膀，头上还长着尖尖角的小鬼就嚣张多了，“都三十多岁了，都还没干过这么刺激的事，啧，再不任性都晚了。是打算等七老八十了在冲动嘛？再说了，哥哥肯定会由着昌珉的！”

脑海中的争吵从未停歇，但昌珉也坚持到了本次日巡的尾声，顺利地没闹出什么大新闻。当然回家狠狠占有哥哥是肯定不能少的。

大阪的末场，线上直播也同步进行着。重新唱起My Destiny，允浩在You said you love me true时转身回眸的眼神。MC中途，允浩突然凑到昌珉身边扔下一句，昌珉真帅。Guilty 时允浩舞动的手臂和腰跨。数不清第几次表演Why面对面站着时，允浩过于敞开的领口使得昌珉注意到一滴汗划过哥哥的左胸。昌珉也不知道到底是那一眼，是压垮自己理智的最后一根稻草。

正在进行的现实就是，昌珉把哥哥骗到了刚结束的中央舞台上，交缠在一起，以好像有签名球落在场地里面了这种拙劣的理由。20分钟之前，观众才刚刚全部离开，10分钟之后，他们才和TohoTeam道别。而现在，他们舞台的正中央做爱，就在刚才坐着唱安可曲的地方。

场地里的灯光大部分都关了，但是昌珉特地留下了一束照在中心舞台正中间的聚光灯。硕大的场地一片漆黑，唯有他们沐浴在黄调的灯光里，可以清晰地看见对方脸上的表情。昌珉觉得哥哥的睫毛像是泛着金橘色光芒的小翅膀，上下眨动都像是在自己心口挠着作乱。下半身的挺动很急切，但亲吻却很温柔。

哥哥的上臂环着昌珉的脖子，指尖用力扣进弟弟锻炼出来的优美隆起的背肌，大腿自觉夹上昌珉的腰，方便弟弟进出，整个身体都透露出对昌珉的纵容，只是眼神里依稀掺杂着一些不解，不知道自己的弟弟为什么突然和喝了酒一样性致满满。

被哥哥这样全然信任地包裹着，昌珉终于可以坦然地说出自己压抑了许久的欲望。即使担心哥哥会讨厌如此卑劣的自己，也无法继续在哥哥的注视下隐瞒。一切都是因为允浩哥啊，舞台上的哥太过耀眼，忍不住想要占为己有，甚至连和哥一同站在舞台上的那一刻的自己都嫉妒。在灯光下剔透圆润得小鹿眼眸中盛满了交杂的情绪，欲望和胆怯挣扎翻涌，像被琥珀中的昆虫奋力挣扎最终归为沉寂，等待哥哥的宣判。

换来的却是哥哥带着调笑的亲吻，“昌多一定纠结了很久吧，终于肯说出来给哥听啦，还是该罚，那就罚今天做到我满意为止吧。”

被宽恕的弟弟虔诚地亲吻上哥哥的胸口，随着心脏跳动的节奏用牙齿轻咬乳尖，直到其红肿不堪才用舌尖舔舐安抚，换来哥哥的满意的喟叹。

下半身的结合也渐入佳境，润滑液随着性器的全部没入而被挤出穴口，允浩的股间湿意糜烂，任由弟弟肆意捣弄，几乎完全退出又重新插入可以诱发出哥哥带着小奶音的High C呻吟。处于玻璃舞台的正中央，昌珉更想紧紧地抱紧哥哥正因为自己的动作而颤抖的身体，演出的大部分间他们为了填满巨蛋，都待在不同的移动舞台上，即使是安静的站着唱歌的时候也相隔着好几米，太远了。现在这样距离为负，都还觉得不够，如果能把哥哥揉进自己的身体里就好了。

一头小卷毛被哥哥揉扁搓圆，放纵的欲望里，昌珉捕捉到哥哥眼角流溢出的妖冶，饱满艳红的心形嘴唇里蹦出让昌珉理智出走的话语：“郑允浩，任何时候，任何地点，都可以为沈昌珉跳舞噢，所以，注视着我吧，昌珉呐。”


End file.
